Child Immortal
by john86710
Summary: The story of the last immortal child. Bella Swan
1. The Change

**Child Immortal**

_I do not own Twilight, its sequels or any of its characters _

_30 September England 2005_

A taxi drove me to the airport; I was wearing just jeans and a top. Blue tight fitting jeans. With a white top, sleeveless, white eyelet lace. Of course I was wearing a jacket as-well. The weather in London was hardly warm this time of year. Especially not for a child such as me. Never mind that the child in question was a 550 something year old vampire, stuck in the body of a 13 year old girl who could not feel the cold.

_England 1453_

You see I was changed in the year 1453, right here in England. The change hurt like hell. For 3 days I withered in the forest trying not to cry out as my body burned.

It felt like my entire being was on fire, I could barley move, only enough to drag my self deeper into the forest and hide. I stayed as quiet as possible lest I attracted trouble. After 3 days I awoke to my new life as a child vampire.

When I awoke I looked around, everything was so clear! There were colours I had no name for; I could see the minute details of all the trees in the forest, the intricate details of the leaves, the bark of the trees, and all the small insects around. It was like I really could see everything! Like I was blind before!

I was concentrating on my new senses, it was like I could hear everything, but I felt like I should concentrate on something specific. That's when I heard it….to the east of where I was I could hear the loud thumping of heavy hearts. At first I didn't realise that's what it was, but I had to see. I took off running.

Running was amazing, the feel of the wind on my face, it felt warm against my skin, the forest floor itself was soft, even though I knew it should hurt as I was bare foot. And the speed! It felt like I was flying, but everything was so clear, i never once hit a tree despite being so clumsy before.

The smell and sounds became clearer, as I came to the edge of a clearing and saw a small herd of deer, I picked up the scent of a small buck, and following my instincts, I centred myself around its scent, crouching. With a light bound I sailed through the air, taking the animal from the side. I hooked my claws round his neck, swinging my body upwards; I sank my teeth into his neck, and at the same time, twisted with my hands breaking his neck. Briefly I wondered what I was doing, shouldn't this be impossible I thought, but the instincts were too strong, I couldn't have stopped if I had tried.

Vampire and deer toppled to the ground, my teeth firmly fixed on his neck, and for the first time I tasted blood. My teeth were sharp, like the sharpest of swords cutting through his neck easily. The blood was sweet, hot and wet; it quenched the thirst I was just starting to notice. I drank in an eager rush, savouring every last drop.

I stood after the blood ran dry, feeling better, however then I looked down at myself, covered in blood and dirt. My long hair was knotted; my dress that I now noticed was torn in various places was rather bloody and hanging in pieces.

'Well I guess that could have gone better' I thought to myself.

But the thirst was controlled for now. I flopped down on the grass of the clearing thinking about what had just happened.

I had just attacked a deer, just sucked his blood and drained him dry. I started to sob, but gasped as they came out as dry sobs; no tears fell from my eyes.

'Weird' I thought.

After several minutes of this, I began thinking rationally, going through what I knew. After I woke up I could see 100 times better than before, I was fast, I was strong, and I needed to drink blood. Then I realised what I was.

I Bella Swan was a Vampire.

Deciding I had to get clean I started to Wander around for while, I came across a river at the edge of the forest. Looking around I couldn't see, or smell anyone. Shedding my dress I walked to the edge of the water looking down at my reflection.

I "gasped" out loud, inhumanly beautiful, was the only way to describe this 'new' me. I was pale, even more so than before, my skin almost glowing. My long hair that reached right down to my lower back almost touching my bum was lush and shiny. Looking down at my body, I was as thin as before. But my stomach looked completely flat and unlike before was now toned. I was never one for exercise but now I looked like a warrior princess or something. Flexing my arms I could tell I now had muscles.

"Giggling" to myself at that thought, I carried on my inspection. My breasts were firm, and perky, I sighed; they were still as small as before. I guess becoming a vampire doesn't make you grow I thought. My legs looked smooth and long and perfect just like the rest of me.

'Wow I'm gorgeous, is this really me' I thought.

Finishing my inspection, I jumped into the river, laughing, ducking under the water; I discovered I didn't need to breathe. 'Wow' this is new.

I enjoyed being able to swim under water, chasing after the marine life, swimming to the bottom of the river, jumping up and out of the water and diving back down. Just having fun with my new body.

After what seemed like only minutes to me but was really hours i decided to get out. Quickly I finished washing, before getting out. As I surfaced the sun shone on my naked skin, it starting glistening, thousands, maybe millions of diamonds glittering, sparkling in the sun light.

"Wow, another vampire trait" I said out loud. No sunlight for me, "Not that I got much before" I carried on talking to myself. Sounding quite insane I imagine.

"Giggling"

It could make going out in the day hard though I thought.

With this new development I ran, picking up my dress, and ended up back at the little clearing where I eat my first meal, hiding out till I decided what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

My real name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. Isabella is too formal for me. Although I do have to use it on formal occasions like balls and dances and family meetings, and I hate all of these things very much. But I guess I won't be attending many now, certainly not with my family there I thought. Sadly thinking of how I would miss my Mother.

My mother is Renée Marie Swan, a noble-women from France, who is married to Sir Charles Swan, a Lord of the realm. We have a large estate not far from Sherwood Forest where I woke up.

My Mother looks like me, except with shorter hair and laugh lines, she's prettier than me, loving and erratic and always tried to get the best for me, even if at times it was crazy but I love her. From my Mother I learnt French as well as English, after all a Lady had to know both in these times. As I was growing up I had a good education, I spent most of my days reading, occasionally helping my mother manage the household. We had servants for the hard work of course, but the parties, and dances and meetings all needed planning. Also often Mother and I would sit together and talk and sew, or practise my writing or I would read aloud to her. Although often I had to stop sewing due to poking myself with the needle so much and drawing blood, this would cause me so much embarrassment as i would faint at the smallest amount due to the smell. I wasn't one for going outside much, but I did enjoy horse riding.

'At least she and Father will get on better without me'

My relationship with Father was awkward at the best of times, we hardly talked to each other, and he was always thinking what was best for the family name, not best for me. My Mother and he always argued. Most recently because He was pushing for my marriage. The neighbouring nobles had a son about 18, and were willing to pay my father handsomely for my hand in Marriage. Of course he didn't think I had a say. No one ever thinks little Bella Swan has a brain. Father would have preferred a son to carry on the family name. I over heard them arguing about my marriage and couldn't stand it. So I ran away.

I would not be brought by any man; I would never give my self to a man, never ever.

So I ran into the forest hiding out for a couple of days, then someone found me. Well something at least. That's when it happened

_17__th__ October 18:54 1453_

One night I was picking some berries off a bush, I noticed it was a full moon as the cloud broke and the moon shone down on the woods below.

That's when I heard a low growl behind me. Turning quickly. I saw him and gasped, he looked like he had been running for some time, his eyes were a dark black, and his clothes torn in several places. His skin was an olive tone beneath the pale of all vampires, his hair was cropped short, a glossy black, he was of medium build, hard muscled, of course, he was still growling at me, then he looked behind for a second listening to something only he could hear.

Then he blurred, launching at me almost too fast to follow, next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, pinned down as he bit into my neck. After a few seconds another growl interrupted. Unlike the soft low growl of the man this one had a more wolf like quality to it, louder and harder. The thing sprang off me, and the wolf like things gave chase, I could feel my body burning up. Gasping for breath and becoming faint at the smell of my blood I stumbled away, finding a hollowed out tree trunk, I hid in there covering myself with branches and undergrowth of the forest around the dead tree. And there I lay for 3 days till I awoke and climbed out my hiding place seeing the world with my new vampire eyes.


	3. Forks

_Forks, Washington 2005. _(Alice POV)

My name is Alice Cullen. I am and always will be a vampire. I cannot remember my human life, only that I spent much of my time as a human in an insane asylum. It was the late 19th century when I was changed. As soon as I woke up I had visions of the Cullen's. For 50 years I searched for them. Drinking off the blood of animals. Even though I had found my family. I am still alone and longed for something more.

I was sitting at my computer working on some designs for a new range of clothes I was going to design so I could sell them with my business, after all I needed other distractions other than school; when I felt myself being pulled into a vision. Letting the vision come up on me I saw a girl just getting off of a plane, and walking into the main building of the airport.

She looked around, and I saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Seattle Airport, Washington.' That means she's going to be close by I thought.;

Looking at her properly I saw that she was beautiful. She was as small as me, but looked a lot younger, yet I could easily tell she was a vampire. She was very pale, and had the most gorgeous honey coloured eyes I had ever seen. Her hair was lush and shiny, flowing like a river right down her back. And her body, Wow! To me she was amazing, she was perfection.

'Shit I'm getting wet' I thought, She's the most amazing creature I've ever seen. This vision of perfection then quickly made her way through the airport heading South.

"What the hell was that Alice?"

"Well, looked to me like a new Vampire is on her way Edward"

Edward growled at me; "Your reaction Alice."

"Yes Edward?"

"Your know what I mean Alice"

" Argh Would the mind reader and physic clue the rest of us" Growled Rosalie

"Yes Carlisle says it's time for a meeting" as Edward says this he begins making his way to the dinning room.

The dinning room was huge; there was a long solid oak table in the middle of the room, surrounded by oak chairs with leather backs on them. One side of the room was almost completely glass, letting in a lot of light. We only really used this room for meetings, as we didn't need to eat. The table had to be strong. Especially with Vampires like Emmett around, things got broken a lot.

Emmett was just one of my 'brothers,' he was like a giant Teddy Bear, but could do a lot of damage if you ever got him mad. He was the Mate of my 'sister' Rosalie. Rosalie was tall, way taller than me; she had a gorgeous figure, golden hair to the middle of her back that fell in a perfect wave. Rose was beautiful and she knew it. Most the time she came of as pretty stuck up and snobbish, even though I loved her most the time.

The whole family had gathered round the dinning room table. Carlisle was at the head; he was our father figure and leader of the family. He didn't order us around, more of a guide, but he was respected. On his right sat out mother figure and his wife Esme. Edward was on his left has he was Carlisle 'first born.' According to most human girls Edward was simply gorgeous. He always gets asked out the most. He was tall, not as tall as Emmett or as well build. He had bronze hair, and could read minds. I had however gotten quite good at blocking him out. Thank god!

I took a seat next to Esme, and then Tanya, and Rosalie sat next to Edward with Emmett next to me, opposite Rose. Tanya was Edward's girl friend. She had finally worn him down after a century of trying and he had agreed that he was stupid to keep waiting for the perfect mate and that he did not want to be alone any longer.

Tanya is a vampire of course; she has strawberry blond hair, and was one of the original sucubi. Hopefully for Edward's sake she gives that up for while, and stops preying on men. Tanya doesn't live with us permanently, as she lives with her sisters Kate and Irina in Denali, Alaska along with Carmen, and Eleazar.

"Now Would Alice and Edward explain what this is all about" opened Carlisle.

"Its Nothing" I growled.

"The Hell Alice, an unknown Vampire is coming here at an unknown time, and your attracted her. Let's not forget she's an Immortal Child! This is serious."

As soon as Edward said that, the 'kids' all started talking at once, Emmett the loudest of course. Tanya was especially shocked as her 'Mother' was executed for the crime of creating an immortal child. Tanya I knew would want no part of this and would look after her self and family.

"Quiet!" Alice can you explain your vision, is this girl alone? What does she look like? Do we know her?"

"Yes Carlisle, She's about my height, very long brown hair, golden/honey coloured eyes. Yes she was alone, and no we don't know her. Well you might I suppose?"

'What I never told him was how gorgeous she was to me.'

"No Alice, I've never met an Immortal Child, they were all killed before I went to Volturi. The Children's wars were centuries ago. No one would dare create one now, not even the covens in the south"

"Obviously someone did" Stated Edward

I rolled my eyes at him; trust Edward to have to point that out.

"If she comes here we'll kill her ourselves"

"Rosalie no!"

"Alice you know the law! Why should we protect her, she doesn't even sound that pretty, defiantly not as pretty as me!"

"If she comes here, I'm leaving, and Edward will come with me!" Growled Tanya.

"I won't stand between her and the Volturi; Edward back me up!"

"Their right Alice, you can't keep her."

"Shut up shut up shut up!" I screamed, running to my room, and jumping on to the bed just lying there.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, even though I could not cry, as the others argued for her death, I knew I had only seen her once, but I wanted her, she was mine…I couldn't understand why I was attracted to her so much, but I knew I was, her body and soul called out to me, in a way I had never experienced before.

I saw Carlisle approaching my room minutes before he arrived, telling him to come in just before he knocked on the door.

"Alice? The others are deciding what to do"

"I know, I know, Rosalie will stay and try to kill her if the Volturi interfere. Emmett will stay with Rosalie. Tanya wants to leave as soon as she can, Edward is debating weather to stay with you or leave with Tanya. He is pretty torn up about it, his loyalty to you is holding him here.

I know you and Esme will want to keep us together if you can."

" You are all free to do what ever you like Alice, including Edward but if the Volturi do decide to interfere I don't think we can protect her, I can't put our lives or family before someone else, someone we don't know"

I gasped, looking in shock at Carlisle, I thought for sure he would side with me!

Thinking as quick as my thoughts would allow I tried to come up with a solution.

The vision! The girl had golden eyes like ours! She doesn't hunt humans.

"Wait!" I shouted attracting the attention of everyone else in the house.

"In my vision she had golden eyes. You all know what that means"

"Huh we do? What's it mean?" shouted Emmett.

The was a loud crack as Rosalie slapped him round the back of his head for being so dense.

"It means she's controlled, she doesn't eat humans," I stated.

Every was back at the dinning room table. Edward was still debating weather or not to leave as Tanya did not want to be around when the Volturi paid a visit. Which they were sure to do, if the heard of an immortal child, weather she was controlled or not.

Eventually just as the sun was rising, we had decided to wait and see what happened. Well everyone else had. I had no choice, I wanted to run to her as soon as she reached the welcome to Forks sign.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV 1453

I had been a vampire for a little over two weeks. Looking around a sigh escaped my lips. I was in my little clearing; around me were several bodies of small rodents, including squirrels, the odd rat and a lastly the biggest kill was a deer. It had been a hard two weeks fighting against the thirst, but I seemed more in control of myself, I was now able to keep my head when I fed and not give in to the monster inside me. I felt more of my self, able to think rationally.

Glancing around the clearing again, this time in disgust. Using my new speed and strength I dug small holes burying the bodies, and a bigger grave for the deer. 'It wouldn't do for anyone to see this, and leaving my dinner remains lying around repulsed me,' I thought.

Sometimes over the last two weeks I had smelt blood more delicious than these animals, in exploring I had found it was people looking in the woods, some of the had shouted my name. It seems that my disappearance had been noted by my family. Whenever I smelt the blood I hid up a nearby tree and watched. So far I had resisted the temptation.

Looking back I felt quite proud of myself. 'I'm sure a weaker vampire would have eat the little humans' I thought. A bell like laugh escaped me at that thought, echoing around the forest like tinkling bells or wind chimes.

I felt guilty about ignoring the shouts but I knew I could not go back. At least while someone recognized me. I was too dangerous and looked too different. But I needed to get out of the woods at least for a while; I needed clothes.

Looking down at myself I knew that if I still could I would be blushing something terrible. My dress was hanging in pieces. There were holes throughout the dress from thorns, and it was covered in dirt. There was a tear in back that exposed quite a lot of skin. The dress was damp from being outside so much, and my nipples were pushing though the front of the dress for all to see.

With a plan in mind I left the clearing. Sniffing the air I smelt deer a little ways into the forest. Running a few hundred yards, the smell became stronger. I stopped and listened for the tell tale pounding of their heartbeats. It seemed there was a small herd just through the trees. Perhaps 4 or 5 juicy deer awaited me.

'Giggling' quietly to myself I crouched in position, stalking forward to the edge of the clearing to take a look.

I was right! In front of me stood 4 adults and a fawn. Leaping forward, I jumped through the air; landing and quickly running towards the nearest buck I jumped on his back. Making up for my short height I used his body to pull myself up, biting in to his neck savouring the blood.

Unlike my first time I knew what was going on around me. I knew the other deer had fled. The buck's heart was slowing. Breaking his neck I lowered him to the ground, dead.

Following my snack I sped to the edge of the forest, running as fast as I could I headed towards my old home. By the time I got there it was dark so I was able to sneak round the side and quickly scaled the wall surrounding the property. Then I claimed up the wall to my old room. Opening the window was a simple matter of just pushing hard.

I only planned to take some clothes with me and a couple of personal possessions before leaving, this time for good.

Sitting on the bed, I quickly went through the chest of draws taking out a couple of pairs of riding breaches, blouses and shirts. 'I would probably be better off in boys clothes' I thought

My room was painted a pale blue, the walls were plain, and there was a big bay window on one wall, with a chest I used to sit at. The chest held all my books which were all hand written and bound, it would be several years before the first printing press, and even longer before it reached England. Across from the window was a 4 poster bed and next to the bed the draws. Then finally was my wardrobe, walking to it I opened it and took some dresses out to take with me, and then finally I took my jewellery, consisting of a broach pin, bracelet and necklace.

The broach was a turquoise stone, enclosed with gold, with a sliver pin on the back of it to use it to tie cloaks or just to wear. My bracelet was a simple gold band, and necklace was a gold locket. Inside it said fidelity, the Swan family motto, and below that the words, to my cherished grand daughter. It was the only thing I had from my Grand-Parents so I wanted to keep it.

Just as I was about to leave via the window, the door opened. An amazing smell washed over me, and I dropped things going in to a low crouch.

The intruder was one of my servants. A young girl, about 18 stood there looking shocked.

"Bella is that you" she said stepping closer to me

As she did this I growled, I didn't want her to come any closer. Her eyes opened in surprise and she stepped back, quickly causing her hair to waft.

I growled even more. Showing my teeth a little. She looked really scared now, putting her hands in front of her as if to stop me. I laughed, a wild laugh that echoed round the room.

"Bella Please" she pleaded

She was edging back towards the door, and I kept creeping forward, she hit the door, and then she panicked, looking for a way out; shaking her head violently she spread her sweet smell all around the room.

Her scent overwhelmed me and I leapt wrapping my legs around her waist, digging my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck as I held her.

As I tasted the blood I pulled back disgusted. It was the most disgusting, vial thing I ever tasted. I jumped back as if burnt, twisting and landing on the other side of the room.

Spitting it out I quickly regained control of myself, I looked around, the girl was standing their dazed, but she was slowly coming to. Reaching a hand to her neck, she touched the wound and then looked at it. Her eyes going wide with fright.

Her mouth opened and I knew she was about to scream. I launched at her, grabbing the sides of her head I twisted, I twisted her head round as much as I could and then there was a loud crack, telling me her neck had broken. I dropped her lifeless body and she fell down dead. A vacant, dazed expression still on her face.

Quickly grabbing my things I fled, jumping out the window. It was still early evening. The girl must have been coming in to light the candles and check the room just in case I came home. I didn't want to kill her but in my blood lust I had bitten her, and I knew from experience that something in vampire bites turned a person to a vampire. So as I couldn't drain her dry I killed her.

I felt like I was a monster, I had just killed an innocent girl but I didn't need another vampire running around.

Stopping at the edge of the forest I quickly tore off my tattered dress, running naked back to my clearing, my pale skin basking in the glow of the moon. Once there I slipped on the breaches and one of the blouses. Not bothering with under garments or corsets. I put the others in a leather sack I had took, and then went back to the tree line to see if anyone found my dress, I wanted it to be found so it looked like I had been killed by an animal or something.

I lay in one of the trees, out of sight, but I was still thinking about what happened earlier, I was cut up about killing that poor girl. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her shocked vacant stare as I twisted her head round.

I Bella Swan was now a vampire and a murderer


	5. A Fathers Love

A Fathers Love

Bella POV 1453

Sighing I peaked out of the branches of the tree I was hiding in, looking for any signs of movement. It had been a few hours since the incident. I was bored of waiting. I thought the humans would be here by now but I guess I forgot how slow they were. It is after all at least an hour's run for me, so it's going to take the humans a while to get here.

But I was bored. I had tried daydreaming but that didn't helped at all, as my thoughts went to the girl. Even just closing my eyes caused me to see her. My thoughts constantly drifted to the girl. Several times I had sobbed, but I hated not being able to cry, all I could do was dry sob.

I knew it was not my fault, I was a vampire, it was my nature to hunt, but I had killed a poor girl. She had only ever helped me before. I couldn't even remember her name, it was May, or Mary or maybe Murielle but had just forgotten, only the major events of my human life stood out, and I was shocked to realise a girls name was not something I cared to remember, and now I had killed her. I choked out a sob at that thought and tried to put her out of my mind

As a few more minutes ticked by I finally saw touch light approaching the edge of the forest and heard dogs barking and people talking.

The humans were coming!

Finally I thought. I ran down the tree and went deeper into the forest but I could still just about see the edge where my dress lay.

The smell of their blood going through their bodies and the pounding of their hearts hit me again, and I struggled to control my self, but remembering the disgusting taste of the girl, I was able to remain still.

Cutting off my breathing I stayed as still as possible just watching.

"John, John" cried one of the men, a man who I guess was John, the sheriff of the town ran over to man who had cried out. The dogs were barking and pulling at their leashes, straining to go deeper in to the forest.

They had smelt my dress.

"Look John, the dogs smelt this, its almost torn to pieces but its defiantly a dress and looks to be Isabella's size, where's Charles"

"Here" Said Charles. I gasped, it was my Dad, He looked worried, his eyes were swollen, and red, like he had been crying and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked old.

Sighing again, settled back to watch as my Dad picked up my dress. He looked at it and his eyes widened and then he looked even more upset.

"This this is wh what Bella was wearing the dayyy she ran away" he managed to stutter out.

John gently took the dress of my father and let the dogs sniff it. They smelt my blood from when I was bitten and took off in to the forest with John, Father and several other men running after them.

I jumped up and climbed a few more branches up and watched them. Then once they had past I ducked off to the side and followed them.

The dogs had led them to where I was changed and were sniffing all around the area.

"Charles I don't think you should be here for this" said John.

No no I have to know what happened cried my Father. Maybe he really did care about me I thought.

Sighing quietly and wishing it would be all over, I ran up the nearest tree, crouching on a strong branch, I watched as John knelt down and brushed away some of the leaves finding a trial of blood.

He followed the trail to where I hid, just two weeks ago and saw more blood there.

John turned to the others. "There is a blood trail leading from her to over by those trees, and we found the dress at the edge of the forest, and there is a pool of blood at the bottom of this log here. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

If I could cry I knew I would be crying hard now, the look on Fathers face was horrible, and I knew they were trying to decide how I had died. It was unnerving sitting so still and calmly while they discussed my death a stone throw away from me.

I closed my eyes taking a couple of unneeded but calming breathes; I opened them to see John walk over to my Father and say

"I'm sorry Charles but it is not looking good. I think you should prepare for the worst." Father just nodded, turning his back on John, his shoulders shuddered and he ran his hands though his hair. With my super hearing I knew he was crying.

I wish I could go over there and hug him better I thought, sighing I waiting for them to reach the verdict about how I died.

Concentrating I could hear the others talking, it sounded like they had finally decided. The man who found my dress seemed to be the leader, he walked up to John and started whispering to him. After a few minutes they both walked over to father,

I knew what they were going to say but I leaned in to see my Father's reaction.

"Charles we're sorry, we don't know where the body is but we don't think Bella will be coming back. It looks like she was attacked at the edge of the forest and then ran away and hid over there." He pointed to my hiding place. "Her dress was torn to pieces, she must have struggled bravely, her attackers just ripped it off."

"Where's the body then" Father asked.

"I'm sorry Charles but we thought of that as well. We all know how Bella would pass out at the slightest cut, we think she passed out either from loss of blood or from the sight of it and then she was found and carried away by whoever attacked her.

Taking a breath John carried on describing my demise, he was quite enjoying saying what he thought must have happened. He seemed to fancy himself a judge.

"They must have followed her, you can see where some of the branches have been broken and there's a trail from her to the edge of the forest and it looks like there has been a bit of a fight. Bella got away and then ran through in just her under things or possibly naked! She then must have tried to hide, but her attackers found her, I'm sorry Charles, if there's anything you or your wife need"

If I could I would have blushed as that man John thought about me running through here naked.

Father was crying. I thought he really cared about me, but then I heard it. " That bitch he said, why did she have to run away. In a few months time we would never have had to worry about anything again" he mumbled this so the others did not hear him but I still could! Then he shouted, "Damn it its all my fault!"

John just put his arm round him and they begin to leave the forest.

Wow I thought as I watched them go. "That bastard" I said in my mind, all he ever wanted was to sell me to the highest bidder.

I ran down the tree and started to hit it and kick it as hard as I could. After a few minutes the tree collapsed and so did I crashing to the ground.

In my shocked and dazed haze I just about registered the thunder like sounds my hits made. I lay on the ground dry sobbing as everything caught up with me.

The death of the girl, the search, and then my Fathers two face ness. Hell after this he was no Father of mine; I vowed to never see him again. But I knew I would miss my Mother.

I lay there with time ticking away; eventually I calmed down and just listened to the forest. Any animals that came in to the forest would smell me and shy away from me.

The sun rose.

The sunset

And the sun rose, and I lost count of how long I lay there. The minutes had turned to hours and the hours to days.


	6. An end and a New Beginning

**_An end and a new beginning_**

I came back to myself after what felt like forever but was really just days. How many days I did not know. But I felt weak; it felt like I was going to die it hurt. I didn't even know if I could die. The myths all said vampires were immortal but I wasn't ready to test the theory yet! The burning in my throat was the fiercest it had been since my change. I realised it had been because I had not fed for a while.

I was still really upset about my Father, and that I was now officially dead and could never go home. I got up slowly, the front of my blouse was soaked and I could make out my nipples poking through the thin material.

They were hard; I lifted up my hand going under my blouse. I traced a line up my tummy shivering at the contact, I continued stroking, reaching my small breasts, running my hands over the top of them, finally I reached my nipples, gently I ran a hand over them, gasping at the sensations that brought. I switched to the other nipple and then moved my other hand in under my blouse as well. Running a finger and thumb over the top of my nipples in little circles I felt my self-getting out of breath and hot. I could feel myself getting moist down below, I'm sure there would be a wet patch there. I didn't understand the feelings that this caused so I quickly stopped my explorations and looked around, it was dark already!

I knew I would be blushing like mad if I was human, I can't believe I did that. I didn't know what happened. 'I was in the middle of a forest for God sake!'

The clearing was much the same, another layer of leaves covered the ground, shaking my blouse and breaches I shook them out as best I could. Sniffing the air, I tasted something off to the west, taking off at a run, after a minute or too I sniffed the air again, the scent was stronger, but it smelt different to the deer I normally hunted.

Coming to a stop I saw a boar digging in the earth, he noticed me and charged, his tusk aimed right at me. Acting on instinct I dived of too the side avoiding his charge then I crouched. He turned and came at me again; I begin to run and then leapt at him knocking him, rolling on the ground with him. I pinned the boar to the ground with my lets and then holding his head I twisted, breaking his neck. 'This is becoming my speciality I thought.' As I twisted I sunk my teeth into his necking, taking in as much blood as I could.

I immediately felt my thirst lesson and noticed that the boar tasted different to the deer. He was not really better or worse, just different. Maybe I could have a choice in my diet after all I thought.

Quickly using my hands to dig a hole of the boar I put him in and recovered it, and then piled some leaves on top so it looked like nothing had ever happened.

Skipping off in the direction I had come, I felt much stronger than before. The fight was short but exiting as well. I had been a bit scared when he charged me, I didn't know how much effect his tusk would have had on me, I knew my skin was harder than before and I was really strong but I never really tested my self in fight yet. I hadn't been hurt or even hit. But I did know I could hit really hard and not get hurt.

I cut down a tree with just hitting it a few nights before, and didn't even hurt at all!

Now I was fed I took off for a run, I thought I was adapting to being a vampire quite well now. I knew I still had a lot to learn, and the main problem I knew I needed to solve was that there was nothing to do for long hours of the day.

Although I could sit still for hours and hours and not be bothered I did need something to occupy my mind. I needed a hobby else I would die of boredom.

Over the next few days I started to practice my stalking, I would creep closer and closer to small animals and then pounce on them and drain them dry.

Also I chased some animals around the forest, like squirrels I would get close as I could nearly bite them as they ran from me, and then I would let them get away before chasing them again. I could do this for hours. But the squirrels became a little snack soon after I started. I would get to close and not be able to control myself but I was getting better.

Thinking about this I giggled. It was so funny watching a squirrel try and hide and run, they nearly passed out and then when they got slow and tired I would eat them.

Well I would drink their blood anyway.

After a nearly week of this I realised it was time to leave, I was going insane giggling like mad at the stupidest things. I needed to get out.

I had been a vampire for nearly a month now. The forest had been quiet most of the time since they had decided I was dead. Some villages came to hunt the deer, gather firewood or collect the truffles the wild boar dug up but I was able to handle this easy as they came in ones or twos.

I enjoyed watching them and pretending I was still one of them. I hid up a tree and day dreamed about being with them. I still thought of the girl I killed, as my vampire memories were so clear compared to my human ones. But I had come to terms with what I did. I felt better as I was a hunting animal, which is no different to the hunters who came in the forest with the long bows and pikes to get deer and sometimes pigs.

_16__th__ November 1453 a Full Moon_

It was dusk and I had been chasing squirrels and biting at the tails and playing with them for the past few hours. I think I enjoyed it a lot more than them though as they always ended up dead!

I was just settling down for the night, I liked to rest sometimes, just sitting or lying down as I could no longer sleep when I heard footsteps coming my way fast.

There were a number of them, and they were pounding hard on the forest floor, I could feel the vibrations going through me.

I stood and turned just as 4 really big wolfs burst into my clearing. They were a variety of greys and browns; they saw me and stopped staring at me as I started at them. I was shocked. I couldn't move. It must be the moon.

I remembered them from my change; they killed the vampire that bit me.

If my heart still beat it would be pounding, I tried to move but I was rooted to the spot. And then one launched itself at me; it landed in front of me. Snarling at me! I tried to step back.

The wolf hit me, and I went flying across the clearing. A crack of thunder sounded. I landed with oomph on my bum. That hit hurt.

It brought me to my senses though; I glanced at the sky through the clearing and saw the bright glow of the full moon lightening up the sky. I was ready the next time. I blocked another hit, and then hit back, catching the wolf in the midsection, as I could not reach any higher. The wolf went flying.

It was stunned and then the other 3 came at me circling me. I turned with them trying to keep them all in my sights. I was getting angry.

We growled at each other, and then 2 of them jumped at me. 'This is the end' I thought I crouched waiting for them to reach me and to try and defend myself, when suddenly a blue translucent shield appeared before me, the wolfs were shocked literally, like they were struck by lightening. They fell back, growling and snarling.

I stayed low; I didn't know how I made the shield or how long it would last. I was panting from the fight. I didn't know how to get out of this or what to do. I moved and the shield moved with me surrounding me.

I took several deep breaths trying to calm down, and thought about lowering the shield. It started to fade. Concentrating hard I lowered it and just before it collapsed I launched at one of the wolfs. Kicking him, I sent him flying in to a tree. He collapsed and never got up, Then I twirled like a dancing, pivoting on my feet I jumped and pounced on the wolf next to him, wrapping my arms round him I bit into his neck. The wolf howled in agony and tried to throw me off, but I bit down again and pushed all the venom I could in to his blood.

The venom must be poison to the wolfs as the wolf died as I held on to him. He tasted disgusting, spiting out a bit of blood that got in my mouth I braced my self for the next impact.

Frowning, I thought of all the noise we were making. I hope none of the humans heard, or if they did they would think it was a thunderstorm or something.

A wolf growled behind me, I spun just as he hit me in the face, his claws caught be and pierced my skin a little, there was a trail of blood running down the side of my face. Concentrating hard, I imagined the look of the shield and thought about it coming up to protect me.

It did!

The blue shield surrounded me, but the wolf didn't hit it. It kept circling around. Growling at me. It was learning.

He was the only one left now. 2 I think were dead, and one maybe just knocked out. I was feeling my energy leave me, the thirst in my throat was starting to sting and I was panting and breathing heavily.

The shield was draining me.

It started to flash, and then it collapsed, as it did the wolf charged me. I managed to dive to the side, I stood as he turned and charged again He tried to hit me, but I blocked him, and again he punched to my face but I caught his arm. He was weaker than me. I flipped him, and tried to escape but I was low on energy and I could not run as fast as him. I could hear him behind me growling and snarling. I knew he was close. Stopping. I turned to face what I thought would be certain death.

With nothing else left to do I thrust my hands out to stop him, and as I did the wolf flew backwards as if he was hit by something. Gasping for breath I felt the last of my energy leaving me, but I gathered my self ran quickly from the clearing.

Catching the scent of a rabbit I caught it was I ran sinking my teeth in to him I quickly drained him, it tasted gross but I needed it. I kept on running out of the forest and away from there, but to where I didn't know.

I didn't know where those powers came from, of course I was glad but I could not help thinking that I was a freak even for a vampire.


	7. Northampton

I had been running for about an hour, past a couple of towns and villages, trying to put the events of the fight behind me. I was running at my fastest, everything flew by.

Although I had been over it several times, I knew there was nothing I could have done differently if I wanted to get out alive, the cuts on my face had healed, and there was hardly even a scar, I still had a little bit of blood down my cheeks I would need to wash off sometime. I was pretty excited to try my new powers out but I needed somewhere to hide out soon as it was starting to get light. If I started glowing and sparkling I could be spotted by humans and I didn't want to kill anyone else for a while if I could avoid it. At least a day I hoped!

Even though they made me feel freaky, the blue energy shield thing and the mind control Telekinesis thing were amazing. The shield was very draining but I was practising as I ran so I could bring the shield up at a moments notice should I find myself in danger again. I loved the feel of running, the grass on my feet felt lovely, even though I hardly touched it, and there was the thrill of running between trees and avoiding them, narrowly escaping being hit. I would weave and turn at the last second.

I had decided to go to the one place where I knew I would be able to learn and read. I was going to Oxford University.

I had heard of a great library at St Hilda's college and I had decided to go and look and see if I could sneak in and read at night. I knew they did not admit girls, only boys, and well I doubt I could easily disguise myself as a boy. I was as very reluctant to cut my hair, as I doubted it would grow back.

Weren't vampires frozen in the same state that when they were changed?

The dawn approached as the first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon. Slowing down I entered the closest town. I had already washed my face off at a river I passed so I was all-clean for the humans. Passing through the gates and under the city walls I looked up and saw that the sign said this was Northampton. I think I had heard of the town before but I was not sure where. The memories of my human life were fading. Coming in to the town I could hear the first stirrings of human life…I pulled my travelling cloak tight around me, and walked at a human pace down the main street. There was some humans walking the streets even at such an early hour, farmers going to milk the cows, the bakers were opening its doors ready to sell the first bread of the day, they had been up since the early hours baking it. The butchers was hanging up pigs, rabbits and other things to sell and cutting up meat. One of the milkmaids tried to talk to me, but I mumbled a quick hello skipped off, acting normally I hoped.

The other humans largely ignored me, thinking I was just another maid doing her duties. Although I got some funny looks from my appearance, the hood of my cloak was down and my long hair cascaded down my back. I suppose I looked a tiny angel to the humans I past. Some double-checking that they saw me. The smell coming from the butchers was a little attractive although a little stale; I struggled to control my self. And a small growl escaped me. Getting a hold of myself I managed to stop breathing, cutting of the tempting smell of animal blood. The blood smelt nowhere near as good as the live deer I had earlier.

I checked no one was close to me, and then blurring to human eyes I rapidly sped off towards the centre of town. I really needed a place to hide, the sun was peaking out over the horizon and I couldn't start sparkling in the middle of my town. My keen eyesight picked out a doorway off to the side of the church. Running over to it I tried to turn the handle. It was locked. Looking behind me I checked no one was looking, and then pushed my shoulder into the door. The lock splinted under my vampire strength and I pushed the door open. The hinges creaked. It seemed really loud to my ears, I paused for several seconds but no one shouted. With the door open all the way I peered in and found out that it was an underground passage leading under the church. A church that I later found out was called All Saints Church.

Passing through the doorway I looked behind me one last time. The castle of Northampton loomed large on the hillside. Overlooking the market town. It was so big!

The tunnels were a massive network of passageways, cellars and chambers going off in all directions. It seemed at least one led to the castle. I hoped I could safely hide here for the day, as it seemed perfect, only I didn't know how often these passages were used. After a few minutes of wandering around I came across a small chamber, it was dusty and full of cobwebs so I thought it hadn't been used for a while. Finally letting myself relax, I collapsed on a stone bench inside the chamber passed. Closing my eyes I let my senses drift outwards listening for any signs of danger. "Wow being a vampire is hard work" I sighed to myself. Since my change I had been in fights, on the run from my family and home and stuck forever as a child. I wondered how my mum was getting on without me. She was the one I would miss the most. I hoped my dad would at least look after her. Hopefully my mum was not just thinking about money when they were proposing my marriage.

Yuck, that's such a horrible feeling, having my parents try to marry me off.

After an hour of just lying still I had gotten pretty damn bored so I decided to take a look around these tunnels. Maybe they could become a home of sorts, if I stayed a while or came back to visit. The tunnels were underground and perhaps they led to a few areas of the city so I could easily get around during the daytime. Following these thoughts I left the chamber I was in and set off in a random direction.

The tunnels were dark, however there was spaces for torches to go if they were ever used. Massive chambers were built in to the sides of the tunnels with benches cut in to the walls. It looked like the town would use is as a safe place during disasters.

The tunnels went on for miles and miles, I moved at human pace looking all around, some areas of the tunnels looked like they had been used recently foot prints littered the dust and dampness of the floor. There was a faint smell of smoke lingering in the air.

I carried on passing through open doorways; the doorways of the tunnels were gorgeous, smooth white marble finished archways sometimes decorated with crucifix or coats of arms. The tunnels must lead to the castle as well as the church and seemed to cover almost the whole of the underground of the city. Many of the cities houses must have links in to the tunnels as well. As I got deeper into the tunnels it felt like I was being watched and I was sure I could hear voices whispering in the darkness ahead, but I knew if I wanted to stay here for a few days I would have to find out if there was any dangers I continued on my exploring. Hesitating a little I slowed my walk down, creeping forward. As I went cocking my head from side to side trying to pin point where any sounds were coming from. 'I had had enough danger so far' I thought to myself. Turning a corner I came face to face with two gorgeous creatures I knew only to be vampires, but they were not as beautiful as the first vampire I had the misfortune to meet. However they had the superhuman perfection I had come to associate with my own looks since the change

It seems that these Vampires had fallen on very hard times though; I knew they would be dangerous; I could almost taste the danger. They were dressed in tattered rags; their skin exposed in many places, both had scars running along their arms, necks and hands. The scars I realized were bite marks, like the one on my neck when the vampire in the woods bit me. If they had been bitten that many times they must have been in lots of fights, and won by the looks of things, still they had very little going for them except their beauty it would seem.

They were a male and female pair; the female had short blonde hair, down to her shoulders, her tattered rags left little of her body to the imagination. Her breasts big and firm and her eyes a pitch black, like pools of space, showing little of what she was thinking. The male had blonde hair, which also came down to his shoulders. He looked stronger then his mate, focusing on me he looked me up and down. I squirmed under the attention, feeling violated, and I couldn't help but to take a step backwards, and then the male spoke "my my, what a pretty little thing you are, would you like to join us."

The female took a big sniff as if she smelt me, and I heard her mumble 'such power'.

I couldn't help it; I 'growled at him' "no way" I screamed. The male's eyes darkened from a dull red to pitch black, and they both crouched down, looking ready to pounce.

"Are you sure pet? We would take care of you" spoke the male. I continued growling, baring my teeth at him in revulsion, especially as the male thought he was being seductive. They were both gross, even if they were beautiful, and I was still 13! Even though I was a vampire now.

"No? In that case prepare to meet the true death" and both the female and male vampires launched themselves at me, the female was faster, I narrowly twisted out the way of her clawing hands and threw myself to the side of the passage way.

Flipping up back on to my feet, I crouched down low. Concentring I flung my hand out, pushing the male vampire to the side with my power as he rushed me. The female had recovered from her leap and was crouching low circling to the side.

"Join us," she whispered, and as she finished I felt a wave of power coming at me like a wave, it washed over me entering my mind. Suddenly I had an urge to stop fighting and join them as she commanded. The voice was whispering over and over. "Join us, join us, join me," it screamed, I could feel myself getting weaker trying to resist her.

The male meanwhile had recovered from his trip in to the wall and was crouching, staring at his mate and at me.

As the voice screamed I screamed as well shouting "noooo," as I did my shield snapped in to place, covering my entire body, as soon as the shield covered me the pressure on my mind and the voice vanished. The blue haze providing comfort as I took a few seconds to come back to myself but I knew it would not last long, even now the shield was beginning to drain me. Panting out of habit I stared at the female vampire in shock. I had never considered that other vampires would have gifts as well.

'I guess I am not such a freak after all'

The other vampire launched himself crashing in to the shield. He was a little stronger than the werewolves and the impact caused me to stager but the shield remained firm. The male was on his feet fast, and the vampires positioned themselves on either side of me, making it like a game of piggy in the middle. I was trapped with me as the little piggy. Then they both launched. I spread my arms concentrating on the shield. They hit. The shield fell under the impact of the two super naturals and I screamed falling to my knees. The other vampires were in bad shape as well; the shield had thrown them back.

Recovering quickly, "die" I shouted as I leapt on the male, kicking and punching his face.

Black spider web cracks appeared round his neck and jaw as I kneeled on top of him punching his face.

I heard the female coming to, blurring she came towards me, throwing out my left hand I tried to push her back, but to my horror nothing happened! The vampire grabbed my arm and pulled hard. It ripped free from its socket, and I screamed. Battling through the pain I used my right hand to focus, throwing her back in the wall. This time it worked and she went flying, smashing her body in to the wall of the passage denting it. I kept focusing on that side of the power keeping her pinned there.

As I was still kneeling on the male I grasped his head and I pulled hard twisting his head upwards. It came off with little resistance. The female still trapped to the wall screamed in horror, I threw the head to one side and got up off the headless body. To my horror the body started groping round for his head, I knew I had to kill the vampire for good, but how? I ran to the side and started hitting the female with my one good hand. She stayed pinned to the wall unable to defend her-self. I grabbed the front of her tunic and ripped it, tearing it from her body, briefly fascinated by her breasts as they spilled free. They were bigger than mine, firm and perfect. The women whimpered but she couldn't move I had had to listen to my dad tell us about what happened to traitors in the tower, when they were put to the questions o I knew a little of what I had to do.

I stabbed my fingernail into her chest and raked it down her body, it dug in and I dragged it down her chest and down her stomach, the women whimpering the whole time. A scared line formed where my nail dug in and the women screamed the hole time, I repeated this process several times, and finally after what felt like hours the women screamed and begged me to stop and that she would tell me.

"Talk!" I demanded.

"Fire, you need fire" she shouted, "that's they only way to be sure"


End file.
